My Young Husband
by Mrs.Jaelephant
Summary: Jung Yunho harus menanggung sebuah tanggung jawab besar untuk menjaga Jaejoong selamanya dengan dirinya yang masih sangat muda, tetapi apakah kehidupan mereka akan bahagia ? dan apakah mereka akan saling mencintai? YunJae Shipper tunjukkan diri kalian uyeeaahh *geje* v
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : My Young Husband**

**Author : biechan**

**Pair ing : Yunjae**

**Gendre : Romance and yaoi**

**Rating : T**

**DECLAMIER: Mereka bukan milik siapa pun bahkan author melainkan mereka milik sang pencipta ^o^**

Summary : Bukan berarti kedewasaan hanya ada pada orang dewasa tetapi kedewasaan bisa tumbuh didalam diri seseorang yang masih muda. Jung Yunho harus menanggung sebuah tanggung jawab besar untuk menjaga Jaejoong selamanya tetapi apakah semuanya akan berakhir bahagia?

**SORRY ABOUT TYPO OR EYD Y.Y**

**WARNING THIS'S FANFIC YAOI! DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

Riuh segerombolan yeoja yang memakai seragam sambil memegang poster dengan berbagai macam tulisan. Sejak sejam yang lalu mereka tak henti untuk berteriak histeris melihat segerombolan namja sedang menggiring bola basket di lapangan. Tetapi tidak serta merta hanya karena segerombolan namja yang tengah menggiring bola dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuh mereka membuat mereka tampak mempesona hingga semua yeoja itu histeris, namun ada satu objek yang membuat para yeoja itu menggila.

Namja tampan bahkan sangat tampan di antara pemain lainnya dengan tubuh proposional, memakai baju basket berwarna merah dan ikat kepala berwarna hitam juga sebuah kain merah hitam melingkar di lengan kanannya. Objek itulah yang membuat semua yeoja yang di bangku penonton menggila. Namja tampan itu memang sangat populer di kalangan yeoja-yeoja tersebut, selain jago bermain basket dia juga seorang atlet taekwondo dengan gelar sabuk hitam dan juga merupakan kapten basket Shinki Senior Hight School sekaligus ketua club taekwondo di Shinki.

Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan namja sempurana seperti dia, Jung Yunho itulah nama namja tampan yang di gilai oleh para yeoja, sekilas Yunho tidak mempunyai cacat sedikit pun tetapi sayang namja tampan itu sama sekali tidak mempunyai kekasih. Entah kenapa.

"Yunho, kita istirahat sebentar…"

"Sebaiknya cukup latihan untuk hari ini…"kata Yunho kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku setuju…"

"Lihat semua yeoja-yeoja itu, ini sudah jam pulang dan mereka belum pulang?"

"Biarkan saja Changmin-ah, sebaiknya kita ganti baju dan pulang…"

"Mereka menganggu konstentrasi dengan teriakan mereka yang tidak jelas…"gerutu namja jangkung tersebut.

"Sudahlah, kita ganti baju!"ajak Yunho terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan lapangan membuat suara tidak rela dari yeoja-yeoja di bangku penonton.

Lapangan basket kini telah kosong berganti kini lapangan parkir yang ricuh, tiga mobil mewah terparkir disana dan tiga namja pula tengah berdiri disamping mobil mereka masing-masing.

"Yunho oppa! Bolehkah aku kerumahmu!"

"Yunho oppa! Kyaaaa…Yunho oppaa!"

Yunho nampak pusing melihat yeoja-yeoja itu malah menghalanginya di pintu gerbang sekolah, Yoochun namja cassanova itu sibuk membujuk para yeoja itu untuk minggir hingga sebuah gertakan keras membuat para yeoja tersebut diam membisu dan Yunho tertawa kecil melihat mereka.

"Yak! kalian tidak punya rumah eoh? Pulang sana! Suara kalian berisik, dari lapangan basket dan sekarang ditempat parkir! Kalian bagaikan cacing kepanasan yang disiram garam!"murka Changmin.

"Wow!"seru Yoochun melihat Changmin murka.

"Kenapa masih disini? Pulang kubilang! Haish! Benar-benar yeoja-yeoja menyebalkan! Mereka berteriak lagi akan aku sumbat mulutnya dengan oli!"gerutu Changmin yang berbalik berjalan menuju mobil ferari miliknya.

"Hyung, ayo pulang!"kata Yoochun.

"Changmin kita murka hari ini hahaha…"canda Yunho dan dibalas tawa lepas dari Yoochun.

Mereka akhirnya bisa meninggalkan sekolah tanpa ada penghalang dari yeoja-yeoja tersebut, sepertinya mereka takut dengan Changmin. Namja jangkung itu memang dingin dan jika bicara tidak pernah bertele-tele juga jarang sekali bercanda.

…

"Kita mampir membeli cemilan dan minuman terus kita ketaman hyung, kau mau?"

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum ketaman kita ke toko pernak pernik yah…"

"Gajah lagi?"

"Kemarin aku melihat ada jepitan rambut sama bros lucu disana, pleaseee…"

"Baiklah, ayo jalan! Kita jalan kaki saja…"

Pembicaraan kecil dari kedua namja yang tengah berjalan keluar meninggalkan Myongjie University, Satu namja cantik dengan balutan kemeja berwarna pink soft dan jaket hitam juga syal berwarna putih tulang melilit di lehernya, celana jeans berwarna putih tulang senada dengan syalnya membawa sebuah tas samping berwarna putih. Dan tak lupa sebuah jepitan berwarna merah gelap berbentuk gajah menjepit poninya kebelakang bernama Kim Jaejoong sedangkan namja imut di sampingnya memakai celana jeans coklat dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna coklat putih soft dan sebuah tas ransel berwarna hitam di punggungnya bernama Kim Junsu.

Keduanya berjalan menuju supermarket untuk membeli minuman dan beberapa cemilan. Setelah mendapatkan yang ada keduanya berjalan menuju toko pernak-pernik langganan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memang sangat terobsesi dengan hal-hal berbau dengan gajah sejak kecil hingga dia dewasa.

Sementara itu mobil Yunho dan kedua sahabatnya berhenti tepat saat lampu merah menyala, Yunho nampak sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari headseatnya dan sesekali melihat keluar jendela hingga matanya terhenti pada satu objek yang berjalan berlawanan disamping mobilnya.

"Beauty…"gumam Yunho dengan mata memperhatikan gerak gerik objek yang menarik perhatiannya hingga bunyi klakson menyadarkannya.

Yunho menancap gas saat lampu sudah berubah hijau, dia merutuk dirinya yang melamun saat mengendara tetapi matanya melihat kearah kaca spion mobilnya, dia hanya tersenyum melihat objek yang membuatnya melamun.

Mobil Yoochun memisah dengan mobil Yunho dan Changmin saat dipersimpangan, kemudian mobil Changmin yang memisah dari Yunho. Yah, mereka memang tidak satu jalur menuju rumah. Yunho melajukan mobilnya sedikit pelan hingga ponselnya berdering.

"Ne, dongsaengku…"kata Yunho sembari tersenyum mendengar suara cerewet adiknya.

"Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri saja? Oke! baiklah…oppa akan putar balik dan membelikan pesananmu. Kirimkan alamat toko itu lewat pesan saja karena oppa kerepotan harus berbicara sambil menyetir…"

Yunho mendengus kesal mendengar permintaan adik kesayangannya yang menyuruhnya membelikan pernak-pernik yang kemarin dilihatnya. Setelah berputar-putar kesana kemari akhirnya dia sampai didepan toko pernak-pernik yeoja, Yunho turun dari mobilnya dan sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya karena hanya dia namja yang mengunjungi tempat itu.

"Selamat datang…"sapa seorang karyawan.

Yunho mengangguk ragu lalu berjalan masuk mencari pesanan adiknya, sangat memalukan jika berlama-lama disini. Yunho sudah melihat ke semua rak-rak dan dia belum mendapatkan barang tersebut hingga dia memutuskan untuk menelpon adiknya.

"Ji Hye~ oppa belum mendapatkan barang yang kau inginkan, cepat katakan barangnya seperti apa? Berbentuk gajah berwarna biru? Baiklah…oppa akan segera pulang setelah mendapatkannya"

"Hanya sebuah jepit rambut ternyata dan mesti aku yang membelinya…"gerutu Yunho.

Saat sedang mencari barang pesanan adiknya tak sengaja Yunho mendengar suara seorang namja hingga dia mencoba mencari asal suara itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja cantik tengah memilih beberapa aksesoris.

**_'Dia namja di trotoar itukan?'batin Yunho._**

"Suieee…ini bagus tidak?"

"Bagus, ada warna yang lain juga…"

"Hum, aku mau beli dua! Ini juga dua!"kata Jaejoong dengan girang.

"Hyung, ada anak sekolah melihat kearah kita."kata Junsu sambil menyenggol lengan Jaejoong.

"Mana?"

"Itu!"

Jaejoong berbalik melihat Yunho yang berdiri sedikit jauh darinya, Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho membuah namja tampan itu menjadi salah tingkah dan beralih mengambil sebuah jepitan gajah berwarna biru sesuai pesanan adiknya yang sempat dilihatnya tadi. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir plumnya melihat Yunho yang malah pergi seperti melihat hantu. Junsu terkikik geli disampingnya.

"Tersenyum bodoh kepada anak sekolah seperti itu membuatnya takut hahaha…"ejek Junsu.

"Suie! Kajja! Tinggal cari jepitan sama lips gloss, bibirku kering jika tidak memakai lips gloss…"

"Ssshh, Hyung sebenarnya kau ini namja atau yeoja?"kata Junsu bingung.

"Na-namjalah! Aish! Ayo!"kata Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan Junsu.

Bibir plum yang mengerucut dan mata memicing kesal melihat barang yang di inginkannya telah habis stok. Setelah bertanya kepada seorang karyawan yang sudah lama mengenal Jaejoong mengatakan jika barang tersebut banyak yang suka jadi cepat habis.

"Sudahlah hyung, besok-besok kalau barangnya ada lagi kita kesini lagi…"kata Junsu mencoba menghibur.

"Tapi suie, aku menginginkan barang itu sekarang…"kata Jaejoong masih dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal.

"Ini!"

Junsu dan Jaejoong menoleh kesamping saat sebuah tangan muncul ditengah mereka, Jaejoong melihat seorang namja tampan dengan seragam sekolah yang masih lengkap menatapnya.

"Ani, gwenchana…"kata Jaejoong.

"Ambil saja, sepertinya kau akan menangis jika barang ini tidak kau miliki…"kata namja tampan yang sebenarnya adalah Yunho.

"Ambil saja hyung, gomawo dongsaeng…"kata Junsu.

"Dongsaeng?"Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Gomawo…"kata Jaejoong malu-malu, entah mengapa dia sangat malu saat ini.

"Kami lebih tua darimu, kami mahasiswa."kata Junsu yang ikut bingung melihat Yunho yang tak menyadari hal itu.

"Mahasiswa…"kata Yunho dan sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Junsu.

"Kau yang tadi melihat kerah kamikan?"tanya Junsu.

"Ah, iya.."jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Kenalkan dia Kim Jaejoong dan aku Kim Junsu, gomawo karena sudah merelakan jepitanmu untuk sahabatku. Yah, sepertinya dia memang akan menangis jika barang itu tak menjadi miliknya maklum dia sangat fanataik dengan gajah…"kata Junsu membuat Jaejoong menyenggol-nyenggol lengannya dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal.

"Ouh…"sahut Yunho dengan senyuman dibibirnya saat melihat Jaejoong menatap tajam sahabatnya.

"Siapa namamu? Kelihatannya siswa dari shinki?"tanya Junsu, seperti hanya Junsu yang berbincang dengan Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong nampak diam sambil memeluk lengan sahabatnya.

"Namaku Jung Yunho dan aku memang siswa shinki…"

"Shinki sekolah kami berdua dulu…"kata Junsu.

"Suie, ayo kita pulang…"bisik Jaejoong.

"Kenapa berbisik?"tanya Junsu.

"Ani! palli!"kata Jaejoong.

"Kami pulang dulu dongsaeng…"kata Junsu.

"Ne…"sahut Yunho.

"Gomawo Yunho-ah..."kata Jaejoong lalu buru-buru menarik Junsu pergi.

"Ternyata mereka mahasiswa…tapi Kim Jaejoong tidak terlihat seperti dia lebih tua dariku."

Mata memicing marah dengan kedua tangan yang bertolak pinggang bersiap-siap melancarkan sebuah ultimatum mematikan kepada namja tampan yang hanya memelas untuk mendapatkan maaf dari yeoja kecil yang hanya setara dengan dadanya.

"Ji hye-ah, maafkan oppa ne…arachi cantik?"bujuk Yunho.

"Yak! aku sudah menginginkan barang itu dari kemarin tapi karena aku melupakan dompetku jadi tidak bisa membelinya dan sekarang oppa malah memberikannya kepada oranglain! Jadi oppa lebih sayang oranglain daripada aku! jepitan itu sedang trend! Semua yeoja di sekolahku memakainya! Oppa harus bertanggung jawab!"murka Ji hye.

"Orang itu terlihat ingin menangis jadi aku memberikannya saja…"

"Jadi oppa lebih memilik dongsaengmu ini menangis daripada dia!"marah Ji hye, yeoja cantik itu benar-benar marah.

"Oppa akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau inginkan dan lupakan saja jepitan konyol itu…"kata Yunho yang kini merangkul pundak Ji Hye.

"Konyol? Yak! oppa bukan yeoja sepertiku makanya oppa tidak bisa merasakan betapa pentingnya jepitan itu! Padahal aku akan menggunakannya untuk menarik perhatian Cha-"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan matanya yang menatap adiknya curiga, Ji Hye membekap mulutnya.

"Ji Hye…siapa itu CHA?"tanya Yunho dengan nada menekan.

"A-ani! bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Cha…cha..changmin? benarkan?"tebak Yunho.

Mendengar nama Changmin wajah yeoja cantik itu merona, Yunho tersenyum penuh arti kepada adiknya. Dia mengambil ponsel disaku celananya dan menekan sebuah nomor kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada Ji Hye.

"Cah! Maafkan oppa atau oppa akan menelpon Changmin mengatakan kalau dongsaengku yang cantik menyukainya…"kata Yunho dengan seringai jahil.

"Oppa~~ andwae! Aku tidak menyukai Changmin oppa! Ani!" sanggah Ji Hye.

"Tapi sayang wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong, cepat putuskan pilih pertama atau kedua?"tanya Yunho sembarik menggoyangkan kedua alisnya menggoda sang adik yang kini sangat kesal.

"Shireo!"tolak Ji hye mentah-mentah.

"Oke! Caah…Changmin akan senang mendengar berita ini, masih hangat dan akurat!"kata Yunho sambil menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya.

"Oppa kejam! Beraninya menindas orang lemah!"kata Ji Hye yang terlihat khawatir jika benar Changmin tahu perasaannya.

"Yow! Changmin! Ani, Hyung hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau besok kita latihan di lapangan basket dekat myongji university saja, oke! tenang saja… oh iya! Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu"kata Yunho dengan mata melihat kearah adiknya yang ketakutan.

"Oppa…jangaaann~~"mohon Ji hye.

"Maafkan aku atau Changmin mengetahuinya…"bisik Yunho sembari menutup telponnya dengan telapak tangannya agar Changmin tidak mendengar pembicaran mereka.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkan oppa!"kata Ji Hye lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Gomawo dongsaeng…"teriak Yunho.

Yunho kembali berbicara dengan Changmin dan membatalkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Changmin tentang perasaan Ji Hye dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain.

Di tempat lain tepatnya disebuah taman, Jaejoong dan Junsu tengah duduk bersantai disana tetapi ada yang aneh dengan sikap Jaejoong yang diam membisu dan sesekali tersenyum melihat jepitan gajah berwarna biru itu.

"Hyung sudah 15 menit menatap jepitan itu tanpa berkedip, apa mata hyung tidak perih?"tanya Junsu.

"Ani!"jawab Jaejoong seadanya lalu mengganti jepitan berwarna merah dikepalanya dengan jepitan gajah berwarna biru tersebut.

"Saat pulang dari toko tadi, hyung jadi aneh seperti ini. Kenapa?"tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa kok suie…"jawab Jaejoong lalu meyeruput susu strawberry miliknya.

"Benar?"tanya Junsu lagi.

"Hu'um!"sahut Jaejoong yang kini berkonsentrasi dengan minumannya.

"Oh iya, besok kan kita ada ujian? Hyung sudah menyelesaikan tugad dari dosen shin?"

"Sudah, bahkan sudah selesai dua minggu yang lalu."kata Jaejoong.

"Nanti aku pinjam yah hyung, ada beberapa yang tidak aku mengerti…aku tidak akan menyontek tugasmu."kata Junsu, pasalnya Jaejoong tidak suka orang menjiplak tugasnya.

"Suie contek pun tidak mengapa…"kata Jaejoong.

"Eh? Benarkah? Hyung tidak sedang bercandakan?"

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan Junsu karena perhatiannya tertuju kedepan entah melihat apa, yang pasti dia sangat aneh saat ini hingga mengabaikan Junsu yang sudah kesal disampingnya.

Tbc…

Continue or delete ?

Review yah ^o^

FF baru lagi hihihihi, maafkan otakku yang selalu mendapat ide hingga mengabaikan ff yang lainnya ^^v

tapi ff lama tetep bakalan lanjut kok, bie juga lagi sibuk kuliah :( . Banyak tugas numpuk Y.Y, nasib anak kuliahan gini deh :D

Mian, kalau ffnya garing dan ide yang pasaran Y.Y

Semoga nih fanfic ngga panjang-panjang amat yah, ini idenya berasal dari kisah nyata dari temen kuliahku…aq shock banget dengar berita ini sampai ngga bisa ngmong tapi aku harap dia bahagia :D

Yah, udah! Bie banyak bacot yah XD

Bie tunggu review kalian yah~~

Saranghae readers *kecup basah*


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : My Young Husband**

**Author : biechan**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Gendre : Romance and yaoi**

**Rating : PG-17**

**DECLAMIER: Mereka bukan milik siapa pun bahkan author melainkan mereka milik sang pencipta ^o^**

Summary : Bukan berarti kedewasaan hanya ada pada orang dewasa tetapi kedewasaan bisa tumbuh didalam diri seseorang yang masih muda. Jung Yunho harus menanggung sebuah tanggung jawab besar untuk menjaga Jaejoong selamanya tetapi apakah semuanya akan berakhir bahagia?

**SORRY ABOUT TYPO OR EYD Y.Y**

**WARNING THIS'S FANFIC YAOI! DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik tengah duduk bersila di atas sofa sembari menonton sebuah telenovela, tangannya sibuk mengambil kripik dan mengunyahnya secara perlahan dimulutnya. Namun, kedatangan seorang namja tampan dengan sebuah kejahilannya mengganti channel TV membuat sebuah pekikan keras menggema.

"OPPA!"

"Oppa, mau nonton bola…"

"Oppakan bisa nonton dikamar oppa! Kenapa nonton disini!"marah Ji hye, yeoja cantik itu.

"Nonton sendiri tidak asyik, kalau disini ada cemilannya…"kata Yunho kemudian mengambil satu cemilan di atas meja dan membukanya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam dongsaengnya.

"UMMAAA~~ OPPAAA!"teriak Ji hye.

"Umma tidak ada, umma dan appa keluar…"kata Yunho dengan santainya.

"Pantas saja oppa menggangguku! Sana! Pergi kekamar! Kembalikan cemilanku!"marah Ji hye.

"Ck! Pelit sekali, oppa hanya ambil satu ji hye-ah…"

"Lihat saja, setelah umma dan appa pulang! Aku akan mengadu dengan mereka…"

"Jinjja? Baiklah adukan saja!"

Yunho menyeringai licik kepada dongsaengnya sebelum berlari dengan kencang menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Ji hye yang berteriak marah.

Namja tampan itu tengkurap dengan posisi tidak elit di atas ranjangnya, nampaknya malam ini dia benar-benar sedang bosan. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak tak menentu hingga desahan kesal keluar dari bibirnya sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke balkon kamarnya sambil merenggangkan badan kekarnya.

"Umma dan appa jam segini belum pulang juga?"gumam Yunho saat tidak melihat tanda-tanda mobil orangtuanya akan datang.

Yunho berjalan menuju kursi disampingnya tapi langkahnya terhenti, dia memutar tubuhnya perlahan. Matanya menatap sebuah tulisan di pintu kaca yang membatasi kamar dan balkon. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh tulisan itu namun ditarik tangannya menjauh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"tanya Yunho dengan mata masih manatap tulisan itu.

"Oppa! Yak! ternyata kau di-"

Ji hye, yeoja cantik itu berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Yunho dan menemukan oppanya tengah menatap tulisan di pintu kaca. Ji hye berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat wajah sedih Yunho.

"Oppa…"panggil Ji hye.

"Hum?"

"Oppa merindukannya?"tanya Ji hye.

"Ani…"jawab Yunho.

"Jinjja?"tanya Ji hye lagi.

"Kau mau tahu saja jelek!"ejek Yunho sebelum menarik hidung dongsaengnya sayang.

"Sakit!"keluh Ji hye.

"Besok suruh Han Ahjumma menghapus tulisan itu…"kata Yunho lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya kembali.

Ji hye menatap punggung Yunho dengan tatapan sedih lalu menatap tulisan di pintu kaca itu.

"Aku kira Yunho oppa sudah melupakanmu tapi ternyata tidak, maafkan kami dan Yunho oppa…"kata Ji hye.

Ji hye menutup pintu kemudian berlari menemui Yunho yang tengah berbaring santai di atas ranjangnya sambil menonton TV, yeoja cantik itu mulai menjahili Yunho sebagai balasan Yunho merebut cemilannya tadi. Hingga pintu kamar Yunho di ketuk membuat mereka berhenti saling menganggu.

"Han Ahjumma? Ada apa?"tanya Yunho.

"Umma dan appa sudah pulang?"tanya Ji hye yang kini berada dirangkulan Yunho.

Han ahjumma tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya tumben sangat akur. Ji hye mendengus kesal lalu menyikut perut Yunho dengan kesal.

"Nyonya dan tuan besar sudah pulang dan memanggil Tuan Yunho turun…"kata Han Ahjumma.

"Ji hye tidak?"tanya Ji hye dengan nada kesal yang terkesan manja, membuat Yunho menarik pipi chubby dongsaengnya.

"Yak! sakit!"kesal Ji hye namun Yunho sudah berjalan duluan.

"Tumben Nona Ji hye akur dengan Tuan Yunho…"

"Han Ahjumma mau tau saja ikh! Oh iya! Yunho oppa bilang kalau tulisan di pintu kaca dekat balkon tolong di bersihkan…"kata Ji hye.

"Baik, nanti pagi saya membersihkannya…"

"Yah, sudah aku turun kebawah dulu yah…"

Yunho turun dari tangga rumahnya dan melihat kedua orangtuanya duduk disofa diruang keluarga.

"Kalian sudah pulang? Ada apa mencariku?"tanya Yunho yang kini duduk disofa berhadapan dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kami habis mengunjungi rumah seseorang..."kata Mrs. Jung sambil melirik suaminya.

"Aaah, iya tadi kami pergi berkunjung ke rumah teman lama Yun…"

"Oooh, terus kenapa kalian memanggilku?"

"Umma mau tanya kapan kau ada libur?"tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Soal kapan aku libur, minggu ke tiga aku ada libur tapi libur untuk pertandingan basket di myongji university…"

"Myongji?"tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Iya, kami akan melawan club basket mahasiswa di sana…"kata Yunho.

"Wah, appa libur hari itu!"seru Mr. Jung.

"Benarkah? Bukankah appa jarang libur?"tanya Yunho.

"Appa juga manusia, libur satu hari tidak mengapakan? Presdir mau libur siapa yang melarang…"kata Mr. Jung.

"Aaahh, kalau begitu kita menonton pertandingan Yunho terus setelah itu kita bertemu keluarga calon tunanganmu!"kata Mrs. Jung girang.

"Tunangan!"seru Ji hye yang muncul dari persembunyiannya di balik tembok.

Yunho melihat ke arah kedua orangtuanya dengan wajah meminta penjelasan. Mrs. Jung pun jadi salah tingkah sedangkan Mr. Jung nampak berpura-pura menelpon. Ji hye sendiri berdiri disamping Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda mereka dalam masalah.

"Umma dan appa, selalu saja menjodohkan oppa seenaknya!"kata Ji hye kesal.

"Anak ini! sana pergi tidur!"kata Mrs. Jung.

"Aku tidak mau!"tolak Ji hye.

"Baiklah…."kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

Mrs dan Mr. Jung menatap Yunho saat Yunho menyetujui permintaan mereka.

"Ahahaha…syukurlah, yeobo~ akhirnya"kata Mrs. Jung senang.

"Syukurlah…"kata Mr. Jung ikut senang.

"Oppa!"kesal Ji hye.

Yunho tak mendengar suara Ji Hye dan kedua orangtuanya melainkan dia sedang berpikir saat ini.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada lagi, aku ke kamar dulu…"kata Yunho.

"Ne, tidur yang nyenyak yah sayang…"kata Mrs. Jung.

"Umma dan appa istirahatlah cepat…"kata Yunho.

Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua di ikuti Ji hye dibelakangnya, yeoja cantik itu sangat yakin jika oppanya terpaksa menerima perjodohan ini. Bukankah setiap kedua orangtuanya ingin menjodohkan Yunho, Yunho pasti menolaknya dengan halus.

"Oppa, benar akan menerima perjodohan ini?"tanya Ji Hye sebelum Yunho masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kalau ini yang bisa membuat kedua orangtua kita bahagia, oppa akan melakukannya…"kata Yunho.

"Tapi bagaimana de-"

"Ji hye-ah, semuanya sudah lewat. Semuanya sudah berakhir dua tahun yang lalu…"kata Yunho.

"Bagaimana jika dia kembali? Oppa akan mengabaikannya? Berhenti berakting seakan oppa baik-baik saja! Aku tahu semuanya, setelah peristiwa itu oppa mulai menyibukkan diri di sekolah dengan urusan basket, osis, taekwondo yang dulunya sama sekali oppa tidak sukai! Ini karena umma….seharusnya oppa mempertahankannya bukan melepaskannya!"

"Ji hye…"panggil Yunho dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya yang dia tahu terlalu menyayanginya dan takut dia terluka lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain!"teriak Ji hye kemudian berlari menuju kekamarnya sambil membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Yunho menghela nafas sambil mengusap wajahnya perlahan sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya, namja tampan itu berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

"Maafkan aku…"gumam Yunho sebelum setetes airmata turun dipipinya.

…

Pagi-pagi buta, seorang namja cantik tengah menata puding yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari kulkas. Wajahnya yang cantik tersenyum bahagia, pasalnya hari ini sepupu kesayangannya akan datang menjemputnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah sepupunya pindah di sekitar kompleks rumah namja cantik, Kim Jaejoong.

"Pudingnya banyak sekali?"

"Jae membuatkan yang banyak, umma tahukan anak itu suka sekali makan…nanti dia datang menjemputku kebetulan juga aku kuliah pagi…"

"Yah, sudah. Kalau sudah selesai cepat mandi! Sudah jam 6…"

"Benarkah umma?! Aissh…"

Jaejoong menaruh puding itu dengan cepat di kotak plastik kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama dikamar mandi, untung dia sudah menyiapkan baju untuk dipakainya hari ini lengkap dengan sepatunya dan tas yang senada. Maklum Jaejoong sangat teliti dalam penampilannya.

Hari ini dia memakai baju berwarna blaster hitam putih tanpa lengan dan kardigan jaring-jaring hitam celana jeans berwarna putih beserta sepatu berwarna hitam. Rambutnya ditata biasa saja. Sesekali dia melihat jam dan jendela kamarnya jika saja sepupunya sudah tiba. Tak lupa make up yang tipis dan lipgloss di bibirnya yang pink.

"Jae! Cepat!"teriak Mrs. Kim di lantai bawah.

"Hyaaa, ne umma!"teriak Jaejoong.

Setelah pamit dengan Mrs. Kim dan Mr. Kim yang sedang bersiap kekantor, Jaejoong berlari kecil keluar rumah sambil menenteng kotak berisi puding buatannya. Di depan gerbang rumahnya sudah berdiri namja tampan bertubuh tinggi tengah melambaikan tangan ke arah Jaejoong.

"Pagi hyung!"sapa namja itu.

"Cepat sekali! Aku jadi capek"keluh Jaejoong.

"Mian, sebenarnya tadi aku mau datang jam 7 lewat tapi kedua temanku sudah datang lebih dulu jadi sekalian berangkat saja…"

"Changmin!"panggil seorang namja kepada namja tinggi yang ternyata Changmin.

"Oh! Hyung kenalkan ini Park Yoochun, temanku"kata Changmin.

"Park Yoochun imnida"kata Yoochun yang menatap kagum kepada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida, bangapta…"kata Jaejoong.

"Waaah, evil! Ternyata kau punya sepupu yang cantik!"seru Yoochun.

"Tutup mulutmu jidat!"kata Changmin dengan deathglare tajam miliknya.

Jaejoong cekikikan di samping Changmin sementara Yoochun sudah bermuka kesal mendengar kalimat Changmin.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Ayo!"kata Changmin.

"Eh! Bagaimana dengan anak yang satu itu?"kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk mobil lamborgini di belakang mobilnya.

"Sudah jangan menganggunya…"kata Changmin.

"Memangnya siapa?"tanya Jaejoong.

"Aaahh, hanya namja yang tengah frustasi karena dijodohkan…"canda Yoochun membuat Jaejoong menatap mobil itu lama sebelum Changmin menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil.

Mereka sudah tiba di depan Myongji university, Jaejoong turun dari mobil Changmin kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada Changmin lalu Yoochun tetapi saat ingin melambaikan tangan kepada mobil dibelakang mobil Yoochun. Gerakan Jaejoong terhenti melihat wajah namja tampan, wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin juga tatapan kosong kedepan dan raut wajah yang mengambarkan jika dia tengah marah saat ini. Jaejoong menjadi sedih melihatnya, namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang meremas di samping tubuhnya.

"Hyung!"

"Ah! suie, mengagetkan saja…"kata Jaejoong.

"Hyung sedang apa berdiri sendiri disini?"tanya namja imut, Kim Junsu.

"Ani! kajja! Kita kekelas!"kata Jaejoong.

**Tbc….**

**Wait for your review :D**

**Oh, iya kemarin ada readers yang komen kalau Jaejoong terlalu girl…**

**Aslinya emak ane a.k.a Kim Jaejoong emank gitu stylenya, dia suka make jepitan dan barang-barangnya itu rata-rata menjurus berbau cewe, ada videonya dia bawa lipgloss, cermin hello kitty, parfum dan jepitan rambut…Yj shipper pasti udah tahu tentang hal itu kalau yg belom tahu nah udah aku kasih tahu yah ^^**


End file.
